Troublemaker
by BigDamnHeros
Summary: Lust...that's all it ever was. All it ever will be.


A/N: Here is a little K/J ditty to get rid of my writers block. I am such a freaky fan of the pairing that I actually have a mental CD of the perfect K/J songs. This one popped into my head earlier and I had to write something. May I also add that I have twisted some of the lyrics to suite the story. This is dedicated to SA, who needs a little prodding so that she will forgive me for poking her in the mornings by way of greeting.

Title: Troublemaker

Summary: There is never any sense to a power play, heat, chemistry and a healthy dose of hate is all you need. After all, what is hate but the polar opposite to love, it's just as attractive.

Pairing: K/J

Rating PG13 for implied hate/domination sex

Dedicated: Shattered Amethyst

It never does take much. A look across a room, a word, a touch could be all it takes to light the spark that starts the inferno. But when it does happen it escalates out of control, almost to the point of no return. Most of the time, you don't want to go back. If you think I speak of love then you are very much mistaken…love has no place in this game.

_Oh yes  
I remember too well  
How hard  
I tried avoiding your spell  
It was a cold October night  
It was a far from sober night  
And I was taken at first sight  
And this was much to your delight_

October the 23rd. The whole twisted mind game started then. It had been at a social function. Like most, they were facing each other, each serving a different member of their own political parties. Their eyes met often, and the world froze, and the air around them crackled. Gazes, both hateful and wanton sprung from their eyes, and neither had the power to stop them. Had anybody paid particular attention to either of them that night, they might have recoiled in shock at the near identical hateful, hurtful, hungry, looks upon their faces.

Kel narrowed her eyes in anger.

_I'd heard  
that you were looking for prey  
Hunting for a different girl everyday  
But you were so sly in coming in  
I wouldn't fight, I let you win.  
All of the blood upon your chin  
told me exactly where you'd been  
Trouble, Trouble  
Troublemaker_

They met later in the mess hall. The room was empty, the last ones to leave they eyed each other warily. An exchange of insults began, as was customary for the two of them, but with each word they took a step closer, closer and closer. So close that their noses almost touched. It was one moment of sheer blinding rage, and then they kissed each other. His arms wrapped around her, crushing and possessive, not at all gentle, not like Cleon. As if in retaliation, her own arms snaked behind his head and tugged painfully at his hair. Mouths pressed together hungrily, tongues that didn't ask but demanded entrance. Lips fused together with a blinding heat, their tongues battled, spared as was their nature, leaving a trail of wet fire in their wake. Breathless and dizzy they broke apart, staring at each other in disgust. They turned and ran.

As Kel ran, her hair streamed behind her, and sweat ran down the back of her neck.

_Who would have thought I'd ever let somebody get to me  
Who would have thought I'd ever give a damn  
I gave to you the one thing that I can never retrieve  
And we are holding our hearts bleeding in our hands_

Kel never thought something like this would have happened to her. She wasn't the sort of person to loose control like that. Especially with some one like Joren, who was the most conservative, rude, pompous ass on the face of the planet. Then again, it made sense that the one person, whom with barely more than words could rile her up, was the one person who could set her on fire this way. She wanted to be in his arms, she craved it, needed it…and hated herself for that. But they met often, stealing a swap of insults then a long, smoldering kiss. They played a game of sorts, seeing how long one could tease the other, who would break first and sink into the bittersweet ecstasy of surrender.

Kel sank into the kiss, letting all of his sweet ministrations take her over.

_You told me all about your dreams  
our 'love' was deep,  
Or so it seemed  
Although I'm young, I'm not naive  
I am not easy to deceive_

She was an idealist, truth and love were among the most important things to her, but she was no fool. Keladry of Mindelan knew that there was no such thing as love in this. It was lust pure and simple. In all honesty, before this, Keladry had silently mocked those women who so easily mistook lust for love, how could something that was supposedly so wonderful and glorious be confused with something to primal so instinctive, was beyond her. Or it had been anyway. Keladry had never been kissed like that before, and she had lost herself in it far too quickly. It was intoxicating, like being caught in a riptide of pleasure, you know that if you don't get out you are going to die. But it feels so good. Maybe this was why everyday; countless numbers of people were falling in lust.

Kel fell into bed, plagued by thoughts of him.

_I see the danger that lies beyond your eyes  
And I wanna scream when you're rubbing on my thighs  
I know I shouldn't but I cant say no.  
Troublemaker, gotta let you go, ooh  
Trouble, trouble  
Troublemaker_

They had gone to far that night. And Kel thanked the gods that she had bought her pregnancy charm when she did. Her mind and heart were finally united on one subject, and they both called her a fool. Her body however, had different ideas. She squeezed her eye shut, trying to block out the memories that plagued her. Lust, Fire, Passion, Burning, Hot, Too Hot, Cool, Hard, Soft, Need, Pain, Pleasure, Rapture Release. The images and emotions that had occurred that night flashed before her. Groaning softly into her hands, Kel slid down the wall. _What Have I Done?_

Kel's fingernails dug into her palms, so tight that they drew blood.

_Who would have thought I'd ever let somebody get to me  
Who would have thought I'd ever give a damn  
I gave to you the one thing that I can never retrieve  
And we are holding our hearts bleeding in our hands_

The next day she had pondered what this possibly could have meant. Did he care for her? Did she care for him? They were worlds apart, and it would never work. She would just have to stay away from him. But that night he knocked on her door again, and she looked into his eyes. It wasn't want anymore…it was need. She pulled him inside, biting back a moan as he sunk his teeth gently into the hollow of her throat. While lust began to cloud her mind, Kel had room for one thought..._Mine _

Kel pulled him towards the bed.

_I thought I knew you well  
never thought you'd catch me if I fell  
Cuz when one fell neither came  
That's cuz we knew this was a game_

They had gone on like this for nearly a year now, but this morning there was a hiccup in their routine…she hadn't left in the middle of the night. Kel knew she should have, because when she woke up with his arms around her, she knew it was over. She had bested a full grown centaur, she had fought her lust, she had fought him...she couldn't fight this.Maybe she loved him; maybe she wasn't quite there yet;either way, neither of them wanted to move from where they were that day. They stayed together, and their friends wondered where they were.

Kel sucked in her breath, letting him kiss her.

_I thought, Because I knew that I'd won now  
But hunny, that's easier said than done now  
Cuz I lose my breath when you're kissin' on my neck  
Boy you've got me in check, but I haven't lost yet  
Trouble, Trouble  
Trouble maker  
don't you bring it round here,_

_don't you bring it round here,_

_no no.  
trouble_

It had been three years. That long? Kel couldn't see how it had all happened. They loved each other, that much may have been clear, but it was a fragile love. They still fought, like cats and dogs, biting, hissing, clawing at each others feelings, wanting to rip them to shreds. Yet when one was hurt for some other reason, there the other would be. Strange. They had discussed marriage before, and came to the conclusion that it wouldn't work. A lover was the most they could ever be to one another. Keladry felt hands sliding teasingly around her thighs. He wanted to play again…so soon? Well she wouldn't complain. He murmured into her ear, making her spine tingle with a pleasantly familiar sensation.

"Your mine you know."

"You're nothing but trouble you know."

"You can't resist it."

"Kiss me."

_**A/N: It took me a rather long time to write this, and I am in fact very disappointed with the results. It started out well, but then Kel and Joren slid so far out of character that I am disgusted with them. Urgh…well I tried. I am however glad that I tried a new writing sty, where you see only bits and pieces of the story. But it didn't work out to well. The next K/J one shot I do will have to describe it more fully, other wise they'll just slip-slide out of character again.**_

_REVIEW! I'LL GIVE YOU A COOKIE_


End file.
